


Secret Rendezvous

by blackcrystaly



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulative!Raymond, Not a Crossover, PWP, Spies & Secret Agents, brief mentions of characters from another fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are a bit late, my dear” The blond man at the other side of the desk said the moment he noticed him.<br/>“I’m sorry, Cooper detained me for longer than I had calculated” He said seriously while taking the cap off and walking to the other man who looked at him appreciatively.</p><p>Working summary. Most probably will be changed later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: English isn't my first language so, please, be nice while pointing at any mistake you might find on this story. I'm always grateful for the chance to improve my stories.  
> This story isn't betaed but I hope someday it will be.  
> As always I'll be coming back several times to make little adjustments to the story.  
> Lately making summaries for my work is truly difficult to me, I hope I can get better soon!
> 
> On a side note: SlytherinQueen021 asked me for a Red/Ress I hope I don't disappoint her.

Donald Ressler walked into the old looking apartment building with calm steps. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt, his short blond hair under a cap. His image was very different from his usual look but as all and every time he came to this place he hoped it was enough to make him unrecognizable if someone ever put it under surveillance.

He stepped into the lift, which would surprise any person who managed to get into the building since it seemed to be not only shining new but was equipped latest technology on facial and eye recognition. Sometimes Donald wondered if the metal box didn’t have many more secrets than he had been showed. The ride came to a stop and he was left in front of a nondescript door which he opened and greeted the man behind a huge desk. The young, deceptively sympathetic looking man gave him a short nod, before pointing at a further apart door almost concealed from sight.

“He has been waiting for you” The brunette said at least with a short smile.

“Thanks” He said softly before moving past the receptionist.

He finally reached the well known office and got inside at once.

“You are a bit late, my dear” The blond man at the other side of the desk said the moment he noticed him.

“I’m sorry, Cooper detained me for longer than I had calculated” He said seriously while taking the cap off and walking to the other man who looked at him appreciatively.

“He has been doing that quite a lot, lately” The older man observed, his eyes turning hard.

“He is worried about you” Donald answered simply shrugging his shoulders. He didn’t really see anything out of the ordinary in the amount of meetings he was having with the Special Agent in charge of the Blacklist’s case.

He reached the other and folded to claim a short kiss from the man he had been working and sleeping with the last few years.

“Why would he?” The older one asked with a playful smile “I turned myself in, help you all to catch the bad guys and let you put me under surveillance…”

“He knows you have been evading your tail, managed to find and destroy the bugs we planted and after your little _show_ …” the man had taken enormous pleasure to tell some of shameful secrets of every agent he had been working with, one for each bug he found before destroying them all, it had been a warning to them, but Ressler suspected it had been particularly directed at Cooper who was the one that had most to lose “he wants to know how you found all that information about us…” He explained calmly but then his green eyes turned darker and he looked directly at the other’s pupil “He is scared of you now, so I think you should be careful on the next few missions… I think he is planning to make you fall under friendly fire, so to speak.”

Reddington smiled dangerously.

“And he is trying to convince you to make the dirty job.”

“No, he is planning to use your _precious_ Elizabeth.” Donald said with a strange smile on his lips.

Raymond laughed hard.

“I can believe that after so long they still don’t do their homework and fall for the oldest tricks in the world.”

“Well, you did an amazing work on this one” Ressler said, his voice a bit darker.

He had hated that part of the show, how he had pretended to care and love that woman. Donald knew his lover had chosen her because her character and background would led her to reach the idea that Raymond was her lost father, and once she convinced herself of it the rest of the people would also believe it. Thus she would be a perceived as Reddington’s weakness, a tool to be used to control him, the target for his sworn enemies to attack first and while they were planning how to make use or dispose of agent Keen they would miss Raymond moving quietly in the shadows to finish them off.

Still, the blond agent had realized that at some point his lover had played fairer to her than to any decoy they had used before. He had gone as far as tell her the truth: that he wasn’t her father. He wondered if maybe Reddington had found in that woman something that made him think of how his girl could have turned if she had been given the time. Maybe, he had begun to understand why one of their old allies always told that caring not only was not an advantage in the kind of game they played but a dangerous trait that even the best of them only indulged in very sparingly.

The older blond smiled and let his hand take the other by the nape, bringing him closer to his body.

“Are you still jealous of her, Donald?” He asked softly, almost teasingly.

Ressler refused to answer; instead he surrounded the other’s waist with his arms and pushed him against the desk before claiming his partner’s mouth almost ferociously.

 

 

Raymond smiled to himself while letting the other man had the upper hand for a bit.

For all that the young man had seen and done he was still pretty naïve when it came to some of his games. Still, he had fallen for the man because he was a strange mix of strength, loyalty, independence, passion and innocence. There were very few who managed to keep those qualities for long after beginning to work for him, Donald and John Watson where the only two he could name in present tense. And the later had left the black ops long ago.

He could tell the man resented his special treatment of Elizabeth Keen from the beginning, but instead of thinking it as part of his plan he had come to believe he found in her some resemblance of his lost daughter. He had told the woman that he wasn’t her father not only because it was the truth, but because it was exactly what the other woman had been expecting for him to do. Now she believed he had lied to her, so the idea of them being blood related had cemented on her.

But, there was something else, by deepening his acquaintance with the woman he not only managed to find vital information for their mission but made his lover mad with jealousy, and in his attempt to prove he was a better match for him as a work-partner than Keen –as Donald was fearing that by the time their mission had finally reached the end game he would offer her to join them at their particular office- he would be at the top of his game. Not that he had even done less than his best since they became lovers, but he still enjoyed pushing his lover to be even better, sharper. Also, he loved watching him so desperate for his attention while still being in character.

Without letting go of his lips his lover managed to get rid of his jacket. Then the younger blond pushed him back before letting go of the lip lock and move downwards to his neck.

 

 

Ressler very rarely left marks on the other’s neck, particularly not when they were engaged on a mission, but this time he would do it. Later Raymond could tell whatever he wanted about the identity of the one who had put them on him but he would look at them and just know it was his teeth that put them there. Part of him wondered, not for the first time, if he shouldn’t take a step aside. He was too emotionally involved and some days he wondered if he wasn’t losing focus. Donald pushed those thoughts aside quickly. There would be time later to discuss the matter with his partner, lover and boss.

With agile fingers he opened the other man’s grey vest, and began to work on the man’s shirt, while kissing the heated skin that appeared before his eyes. His tongue left a wet path from the side of Raymond’s neck to his chest. He began to caress one of the hardened nipples with the tip of it and his teeth while the fingers of one hand took care of the other nub.

“My beautiful, Donald” The other man praised, while a firm hand tightened at the back of younger’s head.

His lover’s voice always excited him, making him harder and he let out a little moan against the man’s pale skin.

After a moment he began to move downwards while his hands worked on the man’s fly and underwear. He was going to make sure Raymond came with _his_ name on the thin lips. Finally, he was kneeling in front of the powerful man, his shaft standing up firmly and waiting for his attentions. Ressler began to lick the man’s proud erection before taking him inside his mouth little by little teasing his lover with his slow pace.

“You are playing a dangerous game now, my dear” The older one warned with a rough voice.

That voice always made Donald shiver with desire. He let one of his hands travel to his own trousers to try and relieve some of the pressure he was feeling.

“ _None of that_ ” Reddington warned him noticing at once his action. Those words were enough for him to stop his motions and look up as if asking what he should do next.

The older man smiled softly and made him stop his ministrations altogether pulling him to his feet and suddenly reversed their positions before kissing him deeply, a faint aftertaste of his own precum still on the man’s mouth.

 

 

A moment later, Raymond broke the contact and ordered his lover to undress. While he obeyed, the older one took the tube of lube from a secret drawer on his desk. Ressler smiled when he saw what the man had on his hand. Being taken on his lover’s desk was a rare treat for him since usually Reddington insisted that his private office was not the place for them to play beyond some heavy petting. And yet, he loved being at the man’s sensual mercy in the space he was most powerful. There, in that very surface where he was being slowly driven to madness and surrender his lover decided the fate of men and women who had never even heard of him, he decided some of the most important policies of the country as a whole… the idea of it always have an bigger edge to his excitement.

Now he was naked, he let his back rest against the hard and cold surface and opened his legs invitingly, exposing himself to the other man’s hungry eyes without shame.

“I want you, Red. I want you inside of me, taking me…” He begged hotly.

Raymond smiled and gave the man the lube.

“Then show me how much you want it, beautiful, prepare yourself for me” And then sat on his chair to watch him do as he was told. He knew how much that would stimulate his lover.

At any other day Donald would do a show for his lover, but this time he didn’t have the patience for it, his blood was boiling and he had to fight his orgasm back. Eventually he had even had to use one of his hands to stop himself from coming when he distractedly brushed against his prostate. His moans and whimpers didn’t seem to move his lover who apparently was perfectly content to just observe him suffering.

“You…” He began to say but he was cut by his lover’s dark eyes fixed on his body.

“I think you should think about what you are going to say next, Donald, or I’ll leave you there five more minutes”

“Nooo… please” He begged at least, while his finger kept moving inside, making sure he was ready to take his lover “ _please_ …”

Eventually, after what Donald felt like an eternity his lover finally got rid of the rest of his clothes before taking the younger’s hand away from his entrance and arched an eyebrow when he noticed the man was using the other to keep himself from coming.

“Don’t tease me anymore or I’ll just come the moment you enter me!” He pleaded while his back arched slightly at feeling his partner so close their bodies almost touched.

Raymond moved closer, slowly accommodating be between the other’s open legs

“ _Maybe I should bought a cock ring for you_ ” he breather on the man’s ear.

The younger blond cried at those words.

“Take me now or I swear…” He began to threaten, but then he felt the head of his lover’s shaft slowly breaching into his body.

He moaned loudly. _At least!_ He thought while his legs closed around his lover’s waist, as if trying to get him to go further, faster.

“My pace, Donald” Raymond warned him.

“ _Not this time, Red!_ ” He protested with a voice rough and ragged “I need you to fuck me hard and right now!”

The older man observed his lover, noticing his pupils almost blown away, feeling him trembling under his body and decided there would be time later, at his house to make things at a slower pace, so he picked up speed.

Donald smiled and pulled the other’s mouth to his, while his free hand racked through the other man’s back, his mind still focus on marking the other man. Suddenly, Raymond let go of his lips and moved to the man’s neck, he kissed him at the pulse point before closing his teeth at the point where shoulder and neck met: a discreet place to claim his ownership of the younger man. His hands played with the man’s chest, making him even harder, almost to the point of pain. Ressler began to beg him nonstop, he wanted to come but refused to let him go of his hold, he couldn’t explain why he was waiting for the other to tell him to do it… the whisper about a cock ring still resonating on his ears.

Some moments later, the older one felt his orgasm beginning to build and decided it was time to helps his lover to come.

“Let it go, Donald” he whispered before kissing the other’s earlobe and let his hand close around the other’s to slowly guide him up and down the shaft, helping him to masturbate. It wasn’t long before he was coming almost violently. His orgasm made him tighten around Reddington’s cock and some moments later he was filling his lover’s insides with his seed.

 

 

They remained several minutes in silence, their bodies still joined. After a while they slowly separated and Reddington offered Ressler some wet towels he had on another desk. They would have until they were on his apartment for them to clean up thoroughly but it would be enough for them to be able to walk out the building. They dressed back were about to leave the office when Raymond took the younger one by the waist and forced the man to face him.

“Elizabeth is Elizabeth and you are you, Donald.” He said with a deceptively soft voice and Ressler swallowed hard, he knew how dangerous that tone was “She serves a purpose and you shouldn’t forget it”.

The younger man nodded, feeling properly chastised. Still, he wondered if he shouldn’t just request to be sent to another mission since this one was proving to be such a challenge to his self control but then he thought that if he did that Reddington would have to find himself another undercover agent who would give him the information he needed from the dirty FBI branch they were out to dismantle, and he most surely would use Keen. The woman would use any chance to get closer to the one she thought to be her biological father, and was beginning to show signs of attachment to his lover and he wasn’t allowing for them to get closer than was needed for the mission to be successful. He would enjoy so much being the one who killed her at the end game! He just hoped he could find a good reason for when the time came… or at least one he could get away with.

“Good boy” Raymond said with a mysterious smile before releasing him and opening the door for them leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. I love to know what readers think of my stories.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The Blacklist and its characters belongs to NBC, the story however is mine.


End file.
